Nyarlathotep (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|The Faceless God= Summary Nyarlathotep is a boss monster in Puzzle and Dragons being based on the Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. In Puzzle and Dragons, Nyarlathotep serves as one of the final bosses of the "Grotesque Being" and "Cosmic Trinity" dungeons, alongside other Lovecraftian horrors such as Azathoth, Cthulhu, Yog-Sothoth, and Cthugha. Nyarlathotep can ultimate evolve into an even more powerful form: Nyarlathotep, the Faceless God. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Nyarlathotep | Nyarlathotep, the Faceless God Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Type, Devil/Dragon Type (The Faceless God only), Wood Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Negation of Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities, Flight, Absorption (Of fire attacks), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Body Control (Can change its own element to either Water, Wood, Light, or Dark), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Ice, Light, Holy, Electricity, Darkness, and Death depending on element change), Negation of Invulnerability and Healing, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, (Depending on element change), Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Planet level (Massively superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be massively superior to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely High (Comparable to fellow cosmic entities that are superior to many of the gods and warriors in the verse) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire elements. This weakness is nullified by 'The Faceless God's passive ability. Elemental weaknesses can vary based on element changing Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' The user can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash Earth, Plant, and Air attacks *'Heart Orbs:' All monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Crawling Chaos:' Changes Heart, Jammer, and Poison Orbs into Wood Orbs. Also delays all foes' next action *'The Writhing Unknown:' Passively increases all allies' Attack by 5x when HP is full and by 2.5x when HP is less than 99%. Also increases all allies' Attack and Recovery by 2x when using at least two Wood attacks in a combo *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies by 0.5 seconds *'Skill Boost:' Passively reduces the time for all allies' skills to cooldown *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having skills and abilities being locked The Faceless God: *'Two-Pronged Attack3:' Using exactly 4 orbs of the same element increases the attack's power by 3.375x and target two foes at once *'80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'(Super Awoken) Two-Pronged Attack:' Using exactly 4 orbs of the same element increases the attack's power by 1.5x and target two foes at once *'Void Damage Piercer:' Attacks that use a 3x3 square of orbs bypass damage voiding abilities and are 2.5x more powerful *'(Super Awoken) 80% or more HP Enhanced:' 1.5x Attack while HP is 80% or higher *'Fire Wood Halved:' Passive ability, reduces damage from Fire and Wood elements by half *'Concept of Boundless Worlds:' Preemptive ability, user becomes immune to all status effects *'Creeping Chaos Continuum:' Preemptive ability, user blacks out the user's vision to blind them *'Raid of the Subservient Shantaks:' Multi-hit attack that hits 3 times, doing 4.5x more damage *'Insanity Emerging from the Darkness:' Nullified the foes' ability to use Heart Orbs *'Disparaging Sentient Flame's Denial:' Absorbs all fire damage *'Omen of a Faceless Calamity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 99%, ignoring durability *'A Thousand Enslaved Manifestations:' Can change the user's element to either Water, Wood, Light, or Dark *'Haunter of the Dark:' Attack that does 3.1x damage and immobilizes up to 6 foes at once, negating their passive abilities while they are bound *'Enforcing Infinite Will:' Multi-hit attack that hits 10 times, doing 300x more damage Key: Base | The Faceless God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 5